Need to Home
by PyroFromHell959
Summary: Zuko was fighting his sister, when he was taken away. He should be trying to go back home but something is keeping from going home.


I do not own Avatar the last airbender. If I did then Aang would have to kill Ozai and Katara would not have gone to be his girlfriend because the avatar should not have feelings for a person.

An Agni Kai is the most important way for the upper crust of society to solve their problems. It was a way to prove the mettle of a person and show that you had the fortitude to stay in the privileged part of society. It was original a way for warrior to equal a bender because a person could only enter in an Agni Kai with a pair of loose pants. The rules are simple, weapons even firebending is not allowed. A person who interferes with an Agni Kai is not killed but the person they are protecting is. Finally it is always a battle to death because it is the only way for the loser to maintain their honor. If someone wishes to change the rules such as to allow weapons then both parties must agree to it. Penalty of any of the rules by anyone results in torture and the family loses their standing within the kingdom. Although the rules may be simple, the process is very formalized and practically almost done by the rich who are mostly firebenders so it is an unspoken rule that if the two are firebenders that firebending is allowed.

It begins with what the two parties agree to. They kneel facing away from each other. Then they rise and begin the duel. Traditionally the warriors wear a pair of loose red pants. They begin with a shirt which is generally discarded so the movements of the warriors are not restricted.

Atleast that is the fire nation's definition of an Agni Kai, I know the truth. I know the truth is because I have survived an Agni Kai with a scar that covered most of my left face. I have the misfortune of going into another Agni Kai. Hello my name is Zuko, prince of the fire nation, son of Ozai and Ursa, ex-prince of the fire nation, traitor of the fire nation, the blue spirit, Lee, fire bending teacher of the Avatar, friend of Aang, and lastly grandson of Avatar Roku.

I was going to be in another Agni Kai with my sister. Her name is Azula and she is a prodigy when it comes to firebending. However, I can see the madness that hides just behind the façade of a calm, calculating, cold killer. It did not help her image that her hair was in disarray and her whole image projected a psycho in my sister's skin.

She faced away from him. She began to remove her cloak and prepare for battle. I was prepared in what I was wearing so I got into a fighting position and waited for my sister to do the same.

Once she was in her battle stance we launched giant pillars of flame at each other, we could do this because of a comet in the sky that was multiplying our ability to firebend. It was like there was another six suns out that were feeding us energy.

The pillars hit each other and caused a giant fire wall to form. We kept feeding the fire wall until a silent signal told us to stop. Azula launched her self into the air, she did a snap kick followed by a roundhouse kick. The snap kick sent a fast fireball to me while the roundhouse kick sent a wide wave of flame. I threw fireball at each attack or used flames to create a shield to wear her out. She began to use large powerful attacks which I returned in force.

We threw a giant flame at each other, instead of colliding they brushed past each other. The force behind her move was slowly forcing me backward. I put more power into the attack and azula stopped in anger of how powerful I had become.

She launched herself into the air and did an axe kick which sent a blade of fire at me. I twisted around and sent an attack which sent her fire out and away from me. She was breathing hard and during her lapse I sent a twirling fireball at her. She barely made it away from the attack unharmed. In retaliation, she used her flames to move her toward me like she was on ice. She began to throw two quick punches. I leapt over the first punch and used a kick to disarm the other attack and send a wave of fire at my sister. She dodged and began to circle me in the hopes of confusing me.

She launched attack and attack which I deflected and returned in force. Eventually I had enough of this and used a couple of sweeping attacks which would force her to black. She did and then fall to the ground because she had nothing to keep herself going and block at the same time. She skidded many feet and returned to a standing pose.

"No lightning today? What is a matter afraid I'll redirect it?" I changed my stance and waited for her to begin her attack. I needed to be neutral which is going to oh so hard when I am fighting against my sister.

"I'll show you lightning!" She raged at her brother. She would show that she was strong enough to be the fire lord. She would show her mother that she was important. She would show them all with this lightning strike.

She began to deadly movements to create a charge while maintaining a neutral state of mind. Eventually she had created enough force behind it to go through a couple of soldiers. Looking around she found a target that would hurt Zuko and not place her in danger of being struck by redirected lightning. She launched her attack at Katara. I jumped in front of the deadly lightning bolt and redirect it at my sister.

I knew something was wrong with how I redirected the lightning. She watched in horror as the attacked ripped through her armor like it was nothing and then blew it way through her chest. Katara could not understand why Zuko had decided to kill his sister. I felt like my chest was being compressed by that Earth Kingdom's bear. Random charges of electricity were going still going across his skin making him impossible to touch.

Katara could not move. She knew she should be moving to help Zuko but she had never seen someone's chest explode. Her legs felt like metal, while her brain was moving through water.

Agni was not happy with the 2 water gods. That is to say he is never actually happy with them but on some days they actually get somewhat along. He had done a lot of work to get this human to be the prime messenger of his word to the mass. Instead of helping out the human, with their representative they stood back and watched. The shifty bastard and bitch were going to pay but later. Right now he had a representative to save. He went through a multitude of ideas until he came up with an idea that would save his agent before he was taken into the spirit world. This would take a lot of power but he would not lose something that he had placed so much work into.

He went into his room and grabbed a couple of items. After making sure the door was locked, he spread them in a circle around him. He sat down in the middle of the circle and began to chant. It was slow but he only needed a few seconds before a small fire began to burn the items he had spread in a circle. Then the spell began to pick up speed and he looked at the multitude of other planets that were able to survive his kind. So many to choose, so little time…

He found the perfect one and began the second part of the spell which is transferring Zuko to the planet. This might even piss of that bitch that the 2 water gods had worked so hard on. And this way he could keep his promise with the other god.

Zuko thought he should be feeling numb after being hit by a lightning bolt. Instead, all he felt was incredibly hot like he was on fire. And no the irony was not lost on him. Nor was the pain in breathing. It was getting very hard to breath and his whole body felt like it was under thick mud. It was so hard to move. He tried to move to Katara so she could heal him but all she was doing was staring at the corpse that used to be his sister.

Soon black flame tattoos began to start at his chest. They began to expand outward. Once they consumed his entire body, it burst into white flames. The flames were not burning him but they were keeping everyone else out. Katara watched in horror as Zuko, the boy who was going to rule the fire nation disappeared into thin air. The only way she knew this was not a dream was the scorch marks on the ground and the heat coming from the tiles.

Agni did not have to wait long before he heard banging on his door. He stood up and began to walk calmly to the door to face 2 angry gods. They did not wait for Agni to let them in but as soon as the door was open pushed their way into his room.

"It would help if the two of you would tell me what you are looking for in my room." Agni did not have to wait long until he saw two cold glares. He laughed at their pitiful attempts to make him feel bad for saving his agent.

"You took the last king away from the fire nation."

"I didn't know you cared about the fire nation. I thought you might be worrying about the south pole lack of people and the bitter cold that it is going to be the winter. I am not feeling to good about the other gods to provide enough sunlight to properly warm those cold places."

"We had grand plans for the boy but instead of letting fate go its course, you interfered and just so you could save some pathetic boy."

"I did what was necessary to save the person who represents my ideals. Besides shouldn't you be worrying about your oh so perfect progeny instead of my kid. And beside he was mine to do what I pleased so why do you care so much?"

"We care because we thought that he could the bridge that would bring peace between the water nations and the fire nation. Without him it is going to be impossible for the nations to get along together."

"Don't care about world peace because it is a myth."

"You selfish bastard, instead of looking at the small stuff why don't you try looking at what could be accomplished if he stayed in this universe instead of where ever you fuckin dumped his ass."

"I am so sorry that I refuse to play with you guys but instead of deciding what is best for the world and expecting everyone to go along with it, why don't you talk with me? I did what was best for my kid when your kid refused to help him out."

Zuko awoke to seeing a symbol of fire on his chest and lying in a giant park. He tried to get up but he was too weak from the whatever that was. The sun was setting creating a multitude of colors that splashed across the sky. He knew that he was more powerful than normal yet not as powerful as when the comet was in the sky. After a couple of minutes he had enough strength to stand up. He looked around and he saw some sort of black pathway that went into a massive shiny metallic city.

He must have stood there for a couple of minutes just looking at all the objects that were different from his world. There were objects that moved on small black tires. There were some things that moved as the people moved their legs. He had no idea how he should travel or what he should do. So instead of choosing what he should do he followed the mass of people. He began to walk to one of the massive buildings.

Once he was in the city, he looked around at the different people and the different buildings. Some of the buildings were made of red earth material with other looked to be a composite of small stone and glass. He went into a dark alley way when two large man in trench coats followed him. He was halfway to the other side when another two large thugs in baseball coats exited out of a building and walk to Zuko. Zuko was trapped by these four large men.

"Just give us your money and you don't have to get hurt." Zuko could not understand a word this person was saying. Even though he did not understand what the men wanted, he could understand what they wanted. They should learn not to mess with a firebender and this would be the perfect way to show it.

Zuko shook his head left and right indicating that he would not hand over his money. One of the thugs in a trench coat pulled out a short knife and in the motion tried to aim for the back of the stranger. Zuko spun around the sloppy knife thrust and whirled his hand around to chop the neck of the attacker. It worked and he kept up the offense against these thugs by going after the other guy in the trench coat. The brute brought out his hands which had a weapon that was on his fingers. The brute threw a quick jar with his left, which Zuko just batted away and threw a punch at his face. A sickening crunch could be heard and the thug stopped fighting to take care of his mouth that was missing a couple of teeth.

The other thugs retrieved their respective weapons, which were a baseball bat and a couple of feet of chain. The guy with the chain swung first in an attempt to avenge his fallen comrades. Zuko had no choice but to bend backward to avoid the swing. The brute did another swing except Zuko was not going to let this go on for too long. He grabbed the other end of the chain to block a swing of a baseball. He kicked the buy with the baseball in his ribs. This allowed the chain to be pulled out of Zuko's hand and spun in an attempt to hit a very vital area of Zuko.

Zuko did not mind the odds of the fight but to aim for that area was not acceptable. He firebent a fireball at the hand holding the chain. The bully dropped the chain and began to clutch his hand. The thug with the baseball made another attempt to subdue this freak. Zuko did a mule kick and sent a fireball to collide with the center of the thug's chest. He dropped to the ground and began to scream in pain. A sudden case of vertigo hit Zuko and had to lean against the wall to make sure that he did not throw up.

Now I know I am cruel for taking Zuko away but do not lament because you the reader gets to choose where he is going to go.

DC world  
Marvel world  
Or any other universe.

Must be in the form of a review. Now unless you want to see the story die please give a review. The author refuses to write a story that does not get atleast 6 reviews for each chapter he writes.


End file.
